User talk:EliLover93
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Time of My Life page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 03:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Fellow Munro Fan! LOL! I love your icon. <3 x3!! I'm a huge Munro and Eli fan as well~ 8D I hope we can talk more and fangirl together. ;3 Although.. if Munro ends up not being a main character.. not sure how much we can fangirl about. ;u; (Besides of course, behind the scenes stuff with him and what not. ;3 ) I'm Elizabeth btw~ =3 I shall end this message with some Munro. ;3 SquiggleCakes (talk) 03:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yay~ Right?! Munro kisses so well Haha. ;u;! Remember the scene where they kissed and Eli had to take a french exam after? "I think you just passed it." - Clare ~ x33 I would lovveee for him to come back as a guest! He'd make a great drama teacher~ Or he could become a film teacher. Similar to how Marco came back to Degrassi and taught a class for awhile. =o LOL. Munro can make anything look good. ;u;! Are you interested in seeing some Degrassi/Munro videos where Munro is being silly/funny? ;o I lovvvee his goofy/sarcastic nature. ;u; And his smile and facial expressions are amazing and ALWAYS make me laugh. <3 ;u; Did you watch the video on my profile with Munro and Jake? ;o Omg, in another video with Jake and Munro.. Munro is describing Eclare's love and he says, " He's her lobster" in the cutest voice ever and biggest smile! He even does hand motions like a lobster lulul. You'd LOVE it if you haven't seen it. =o! I LOVED the eclare scene in Summertime. ;u; The whole awkward atmosphere during the camming.. and then he goes from shy to confident during the camming session. I KNEW he'd pop out in front of Clare while she was calling him. ;u; <3 SquiggleCakes (talk) 22:39, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Munro Videos woo! Right? ;u; He obviously understood her emotions when she snapped at him for no real reason (In my opinion. She's used to things being ok and her being in control.. but with the cancer, she knows it's not like that anymore and you can tell it's upsetting her. ;3; ) Lol! Special Eclare fan lingo, woo. B) It would be interesting to see them come back at some point in the future. =o Maybe he's the future simpson? Nojk. Mr.Simpson better not leave the show evvverrr until he's too old to act. ;3; (I don't think Munro is the principal type anyway lol!) But what if Munro came back to shoot a film at Degrassi? ;o Or Clare wrote about it or something random about Degrassi? Lol! I was addicted for awhile when I first became a fan. I have like.. 2 playlists full. =o I'll give them both to you, and then also link to some of the best that I can remember ATM (I'll add more in the future x3), including the lobster. 8D omg. <3 He also gets scared right after and its adorable! D: You never know! And Australia? ;o I'm starting to get into Canada and Australia. ;u; I hear such good stories about them. >u< Lullll. Munro is a diva,goof,etcetc. There's nothing I can find to dislike him. ;u; Playlist 1: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z Playlist 2: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-hxDHfSKOpV5gNg-J0j0P83VSiJ3KOI6 (Has some dramatic Eclare/Eli scenes. Like the stabbing and when Clare asks if Eli ever loved her at all. ) The titles say Degrassi but.. 95% is Munro. >u>;.. I would also make sure to watch all the bloopers I list. ;o all have really good Munro moments. I remember Munro messed up and he said, " I know what I said, I heard it. " lulll Warning: Tons of links 8D But the most are the best of the best. <3 Watch the last 2 links (2 blooper links) first ! Lobster video (Ish at the end, but worth watching it all 8D) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WREL0DxRd5k&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=162 Recent MMVA interview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqYvDXj2C9U&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=181 Is Munro a good Kisser? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZCNRyqFkw8&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=160 What kind of bf is Munro? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO5yz2dB0uo&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=144 | or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xldFzFiGsxQ&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=74 One of my faves; Fans talk to Munro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_99-G-Ukl44&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=143 (At some point someone asks if he lieks Ketchup and I like his answers. And before that, the girl messed up on a word and almost sounded like she said "What do you like to Fu--" lulul. Ustream, LOVE his reaction at the end LUL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSGKa7aqQ1A&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=123 (I would start at 8:12, and somewhere between that time & the end.. Munro spazzes lul!) Munro Haiti commercial: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2Ie7ek0IRw&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=110 Bloopers 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcPJpe-zEHw&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=96 Bloopers 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2uojwsefqE&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=90 Munro/Aislinn moments: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McAB4xdUui4&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=83 Goofy Munro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lplUlEz-Vf4&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=80 Munro is a sex symbol: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7l3YSn45C8&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=77 (I'd watch the whole thing. ;o ) He makes a lunch for Lauren: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tel1nCdQ1oI&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=75 (At the end is also funny lull. He lightly slaps Jake for "stealing his woman" lulu. Another favorite; Girl proposes to Munro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6DyuKN1WO8&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=63 Bloopers 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC_NnLgKPXQ&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpXyO7KWijLA4J9JGBqZGh4z&index=12 If Munro wasn't an actor.. (recent interview) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5zk3a1ez58&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpV5gNg-J0j0P83VSiJ3KOI6&index=26 Trivia with Munro, Justin, and Alicia (super funny lul) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDIgWZF2bq0&list=PL-hxDHfSKOpV5gNg-J0j0P83VSiJ3KOI6&index=53 Bloopers 4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u0jv6UafN4 Bloopers 5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoSmkOxfncY The Eli Smile: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss9oOsxRb0w Bloopers 6(One of the best): 8:47:37 PM I'm Elizabeth: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCcrNMTWL4c Some times: :05, 2:13, 3:03 , 5:50 , 7:55 Bloopers 7(One of the best): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HS_kznuFj4 @ :27 , "Can I be your girlfriend? I mean.. i want you to be my girlfriend.. Can't we just be girlfriends?") Munro's probably judging us, lul! (And of course, he likes what he sees.. oh ho ;3 ) SquiggleCakes~ 04:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC)04:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC)~~ I'm fine~ Oh nono, I'm fine~ ;u; Thanks for asking. Sorry, Just been busy and haven't gotten to look at all the vids you gave me, so I didn't want to reply until I could or before the next episode. >_< Replying to your original post: Right? ;u; <3 ghisgigo And yeah. =<< And definitely, Eli doesn't need to lose another person, especially someone who has helped him through sooo much. And clare doesn't deserve to die either. >_< I actually had a dream where Clare got cancer, and then I did, and Eli was there lul. ;3; The cancer started with an M.. i can't remember the name or if it was real cancer though lol. x3 Their family life would definitely be interesting to see. ;o Ywyw. 8D I found a few new ones, I'll link them in the future. x3 And yay 8D!! I can't wait to watch them. ;u; <33 Lul, all 3 of us can meet up. 8D He acts a lot like me too. ;u; It's funny, and a reason why I like him. I tried to use twitter but meh.. cant get into it. But I did look at his twitter for awhile. And don't worry about not getting a tweet back, he said in an interview that he reads them all and feels bad he can't reply to them all. So he does read it . =3 For the "Munro and Luke interview. I love when Munro talks in an italian accent it is hilarious!!! " video, ima assume thats when they were on the Teennick top 10 thing. =o I watched it and omggg, when Munro got his words mixed up and then started speaking in that accent.. i laughedd. ;u; He's too funny/adorable! LOL. Ohmy. Tyty. ;3 Ahh, I missed his birthday. ;3; I read your post before prior to this reply and re-reading it, and totally forgotttt. whtwhti What's his real age? ;o? It's not the year on the wikia page? =o ------- Have some Munro/Eclare. 8D I haven't given pictures lately. RE: Lack of Munro I think I over used gifs in this comment lul! And the 'That 70's Show / Eclare ' Meme.. omg LUL. I can see it. If you think of them as Red and Kitty.. You CAN technically see "Munro" with kids.. LOL. Only, Munro became a bit harsh.. yet a still loving father. Lol! Yeah, same here. D: I mean, he came to LA a few years ago before I was a fan of his. I liked his character from the beginning, but never admireddd him and his character until recently. Even if he doesn't visit your country.. I'm sure other cast will. ;o I wonder if any degrassi cast ever has? Yup, sad sad lul. ;3; I actually had a bit of Munro in my dreams for 5-6 days straight. o_O Nothing big though, he just had minor roles in each lul. Lol! I've seen that. x3 Omg and the original, He's too much. <3 Lul! Those pics. <3 LUL right?! Omfgg. He's sooo much like me and he fits my ideal type of guy. (From what I know about him and have seen. He's so friendly/funny omgoshhh. ;u; I remember in a cast photo session at a meet n greet, a fan said "I LOVE YOU" and Munro yelled it back lul!) Have you seen the video of him talking about how he found out Santa wasn't real? (--> That gif is a clip from it lul!) Lol. 8D I'm 18, but age is just a number to me. Though I'd prefer the guy not to be 6 yrs+ . (I was in a 3 year relationship with my guy friend I had known for 7 years, but he was 5 years older. He's as old as Munro. And coincidentally, my favorite Korean idol is 23 lul! I guess I love guys who are 23. x3!!) 06:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC)SquiggleCakes (talk) Sorry for slow reply. D: Hi! Soooo sorry for a very veryyy delayed reply. >_< Been busy. D:! It's late for me right now but I'll try to catch up with you tomorrow! =3 I found some new funny Munro gifs/pictures, so hopefully I can upload them and show you. x3 SquiggleCakes (talk) 07:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! I should be back on track again~ => Especialy now that the new season has started. <3 Gah, I feel so bad for being a snail. ;; Forgetting the past chats and focusing on the new season: I totally agree! Omgosh. The promo for next week's episode? Eclare has been through enough! And Drew has a fiance. D: THEY LET ELI AND CLARE HAVE SEX. IT'S ENDGAME. HGEWHIGHW I'm HOPING what happens is.. Clare has her little moments with Drew, but eventually is honest with Eli AND realizes HE is still the one she wants and that she was silly for thinking otherwise.'' (From experiences my friend's have had, and myself, sometimes after a long relationship they DO begin to wonder about other guys. Not that they'd break up with their current lover, but they do begin to think. And most of these friends are those who have had their first serious relationship. I had mine for almost 3 years.. but after almost 3 years (Long distance as well), I began to wonder too. BUT that didn't cause me to break up with my boyfriend at the time, other things did. x3)'' SOYEAH. LET'S HOPE THAT THEORY WORKS OUT. ;;!! I've also noticed Munro has been using his twitter more.. ugh. I couldn't get on to wish him a Happy birthday. ;3; I so fail. Do you have Skype? =o It's easier for me to talk there if I can't get on the computer. I'm on my Ipod daily, so I check skype constantly for messages. => That way we don't gotta wait for replies! *cough* Mostly you* don't have to wait. ;u; *cough* Poor Eli LOL http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos?file=Eli_Dorm_Life_%2522Meet_The_Roommate%2522-0 I haven't seen Eli in months and I see this video.. I died sooo much. And eventually the roomie responds to Eli asking him not to do that while he's there with, "What if I did it while you're sleeping?" (something like that. LOL) What a coincidence! Wowow. I wouldn't have even guessed I would run into off wikia like that lol! I can't wait to see more~ That's a cute idea. => I use to do music videos too. => However, I don't think I have the time or patience to try to find degrassi episodes to get clips from. ;;.. THEN AGAIN, thanks to this wikia .. we know what episodes to look at lol! So maybe I'll think of a video in the future. x3 I'm hoping to get Season 10-12 for Christmas. ;u; And late at night for me, at 2am.. it's Season 10. I was able to watch the very first episode Munro was in again. And episodes after that. Including when he fought with Fitz and cut his lip. ;3.. My skype is: SquiggleCakes ~ => Edit: My name was a crazy one because I was teasing my friend.. but ignore the skype message I sent. x3 changed my name back~ Oh, don't worry about that. That was just a minisode, not part of the actual drama~ As far as I know anyway. o-o I highly doubt it'd interfere with the main season.. but you never know. D: SquiggleCakes (talk) 04:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Munro<33 Hey Olivia! Man you've been here for a while and I haven't actually talked to you before so I thought I'd stop by to say hello! We already have so much in common cause like you I'm a HUGE Munro/Eli fan plus I love Eclare. You're probably obsessed with Eli as much as I am so I hope we can start a new friendship here. I'm always free to talk to if you ever need someone I'm here. What else do you love other than Munro? :) ♥ToRi (talk) 06:15, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, I hope that my comment did not make you think i was angry; I had gotten into a tiff someone earlier so I guess I was over defensive. I didn't know that you had Aspergers Syndrome (I know people with it) or I would have understood. But I wasn't really mad at your comment. I am an insane Eli and Clare/Munro and Aislinn lover and it also makes me angry when Clew shippers try to bring me down so I try to make some of my comment ambiguous so they'll leave me alone (I can't believe you must've thought I was one of them.) As of late people have been finding every way to disregard the evidence that Clare's baby is may not be Drew's and that has made me more of a downer. Anyway, bye. AshlieBlake (talk) 13:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC)